1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel fluorinated isophthalonitrile compound suitable for use as an agricultural fungicide or germicide as well as antibacterial and mildewproofing agent for various industrial products and the raw materials thereof. The present invention also relates to a nonmedical fungicide.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is heretofore known, as shown in, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 41-11358, that halogenated aromatic dinitriles have biological activities suitable for use as a fungicide, a bactericide, a nematocide, and a herbicide. 4-Alkoxy-2,5,6-trichloroisophthalonitrile compounds are also known as a mildewproofing agent as shown in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 50-121424. Furthermore, it has recently become problems that various industrial products and the raw materials thereof are damaged by microorganisms such as bacteria, fungi, and yeasts. These damages not only detract from the external appearance and health and sanitary properties, but also detrimentally affect performance and qualities. In order to prevent these damages, it is strongly desired in the art to develop antibacterial and mildewproofing agent having large antibacterial and mildewproofing effects, wide antibacterial spectra, and other properties depending upon the usage thereof (e.g., water resistance, heat resistance, light resistance, decomposability, and stability).